Silhouette
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is just a little songfic that really describes Mai and Zuko. Lyrics are character's thoughts as well. Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. You don't have to like the song to be touched by the lyrics. R&R, enjoy! -Regan of Phantom x Phan- xD


A/N: Hey guys, this is just a one-shot I really wanted to make. Once this idea came into my head, I needed to write this. It was originally just going to be a wee little one-shot, but I found the best song to go with this, so it's now a songfic. Haha. I think this song perfectly fits Mai and Zuko, and yes this is Maiko. Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

**Inspiration: **Yeah, I know I never put 'inspiration' unless I had one...And this time, I did. The song '**You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll Be the Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds' **by Mayday Parade. Such a cute and sad song, and it had silhouette in it, so it inspired me to write this. I do not own that band or song in any, either. And of course, this song called Chasing Cars. Enjoy the songfic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own Chasing Cars or Snow Patrol.

–

The night was a beautiful one, the sky filled to the brim with luminous stars, some shooting some not. The moon hung low in the distance, a full moon. Nothing could break the endless nighttime silence that filled the air and made it heavy.

It was Saturday, one of the best resting days, in the gaang's opinion. It was also about ten o'clock, about time for them to be getting ready for bed and to play some board games. They were usually asleep by one.

Tonight was different, though. Most of the gaang was already asleep, for they had a late night last night. Disputes came up about the city, and they worked until three in the morning settling them. On the upside, all things went back to normal and the disputes were settled.

Everyone except for Mai and Zuko were asleep. The thing was, Mai did not know Zuko was not yet asleep. She was busy a few roads away, laying on her back in the sand. The sand that was so close to the ocean nearby, she smelled the fresh sea-water.

Tonight was the best night to be on the beach. Swimming at night was fun, but not Mai's thing. She just like to sit here, more like _lay _here, sharpening her daggers and count the stars.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Zuko looked out his window, and saw a figure...no a silhouette sitting at the far end of the beach. Mai? It couldn't be...Wasn't she fast asleep downstairs with the gaang? They all fell asleep playing a board game...

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Mai stared into the water that now looked black, and only shimmered from the light of the moon. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn. If it concerned her, she'd know. If it were a robber, she had daggers. She didn't really care...

Mai returned to staring and sharpening.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  


Zuko kept his footsteps as quiet and un-alarming as possible. The last thing he needed was a heart attack. He forgot about what time it was, and all of his thoughts. He just stared at Mai, who was looking majestically into the ocean.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

By now, Mai knew it was Zuko behind her. Zuko was directly beside her, laying down and looking her in the eyes. She smiled, that true smile that so rarely appeared, and Zuko grinned back.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

Zuko loved her eyes, oh yes he did. He didn't like to show it, but he now he didn't care. All thoughts were nonexistent. All her saw was her beautiful eyes. He forgot the world, and lie down, just with Mai, in the utter silence that filled the air and made it heavy.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

Mai, on the other hand, had some thoughts running through her head. If there was one thing she learned from her childhood, it was to never give your thoughts up to someone else unintentionally. She hated to admit it, but she had some confusion. But it seemed Zuko made it all disappear. And now, for the first time ever, she let her thoughts go. Unintentionally. And intentionally.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

"Yes," he answered to the nonexistent question.

–

**A/N: **I know, I know.. You need some explaining, right? Well here it is. And I think you'll like this once you know where I'm coming from.

The italics are the lyrics, yes, but also are something else. It's Zuko and Mai's thoughts. Whoever I mentioned directly after the lyrics, that's who was thinking it. Maybe they weren't _thinking _it right then, but that's their feelings.

The nonexistent question? The lyrics. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

That was Mai's question, just not said. He saw inside her, they are so close.

I know, but if you get it, it's really nice, in my opinion.

If not, try re-reading it and knowing that the lyrics are the next character's feelings and...morals, I guess. I just needed to do this, and I feel that only this couple would suit it. I had Mai come out of her shell a bit, if you will.

Thanks for reading, and please drop me a PM or review, let me know your thoughts and everything!

=) Regan of Phantom x Phan

Thanks!!

P.S. The beginning paragraph does not count. That was sorta the prologue, I made it when it was only going to be a one-shot which was like ten minutes ago. Haha. So that doesn't count in the thought/feelings/lyrics thing.

And, in my opinion, I think this may just be one of my best songfics ever..there's something about it I really like.

Review!


End file.
